


Burn

by twirltheflag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dominance, F/M, Hurt, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twirltheflag/pseuds/twirltheflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifa is a servant at the palace her job is clean Prince Loki's room under his tough scrutiny. But one day, she makes a mistake; she uses magic to clean his room when he thinks he's not there. Servants and peasants learning how to use magic is a crime punishable by death. But Loki is willing to keep quiet... for a price. This is the story of how she changes with every experience with the Prince of Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was relieved to find that Prince Loki wasn’t in his room.

I had been working at the Palace for a year by that point. It’ was my job to clean the younger Prince’s room; change the sheets, make the bed, dust, mop, shine his artifacts and valuables, etc. And every day, he was waiting there for me. He always said he just wanted to make sure that I did a thorough job, but I never saw him paying any attention. His nose was always in a book.

Yet, somehow, he would see when I didn’t do something to his satisfaction and he would make me do it again.

With him gone and out of the room, I could get my duties done quickly and get out before he came back and started slave driving me.

And, I could make my jobs a lot easier by using magic.

Usually, I had to do everything by hand… including lowering that ridicules gold chandelier and dusting it before raising it back into place.

But with magic, I could just levitate my duster up to the chandelier’s height.

This was wonderful!

“Well, well, well.”

I had only just cast the spell on my duster and started dusting the suspended chandelier when I heard his all too familiar voice. It made my concentration break and let me drop the duster to mirror-like floor.

I whipped around to find the Prince lurking in the darkest corner of the room. His presence made me instantly panic.

“For a peasant who didn’t have the Allmother as her tutor, you have certainly learned the basics quickly. It’s not too impressive since that spell is lesson number one, but still, it’s commendable. Or it would be…”

By that point, he was standing right in front me, staring me down and making me turn my eyes to the floor.

“… If it wasn’t against the law made by the Allfather that peasants can never learn magic. I don’t think I need to remind you what the penalty is for such a crime.”

Banishment from Asgard.

“If the Allfather were to find out-“

“Please! Please don’t tell! I can’t be banished! I have a little sister to take care of! Please don’t tell…”

For a long time, he was silent. And for every moment that he didn’t speak, I got more and more nervous.”

“… I suppose we can make an arrangement where I keep your secret.”

“Really?”

“As long as you do something for me in return for my silence.”

“Anything, your highness.”

And suddenly, I saw a look I had never seen on Loki’s face before. It was a smile.

No.

It wasn’t innocent enough to be a smile.

It was a smirk.

And it made me nervous all over again.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t start with the bed; I would hate to undue your work, sloppy though it may be.”

Undue… my work?

He jerked his head towards his bed, ordering, “Get on the bed.”

That’s when I understood his meaning. I may have been a very innocent, naïve, little creature, but not that naïve.

I started to back away from him, letting him know that I didn’t want to do it.

“Shall I call for the guards, then?”

I stopped.

I sighed.

I walked to the bed and sat on the very edge.

“On all fours please. And take off your shoes if you don’t mind. I hate to have dirt in my bed.”

I clenched my hands into fists and didn’t move.

“Perhaps I should also tell the guards to get your sister; we’d hate to have to banish one illegal magic user and then have to deal with her vengeful little sister. She could cause a lot of trouble.”

“She doesn’t know magic! I swear!”

“I’m prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt at any moment.”

With only a moment of hesitation, I slipped off my flat shoes, leaving them at the edge of the bed as I positioned myself on my hands and knees.

His heavy foot falls were agonizingly slow as he approached me.

I felt his hand slid up my skirts and flip them up, exposing my white undergarments to him and increasing the humiliation that I already felt from the position I was forced to take.

I felt his finger graze along my covered folds, sending a shiver up my spine. And suddenly, I felt very wet down below. My entire body was burning up. I felt my nipple grown hard against the course fabric of my servants clothes.

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for the usual formalities that come with this situation. This little spell of mine is going to have to do. At the very least, it will make things easier for me and less painful for you.”

I understood nothing of what he was saying. What were the “usual formalities” of these situations? How would a spell make it easier for him and less painful for me? And most importantly, how painful was it going to be?

Before I could even let my mind think the worst, I heard fabric drop to the floor, and the Prince’s cold, slender hands shove my undergarments aside before they fell to my hips.

With amusement playing upon his voice like light piano key, he said “Here we go.”

“Wai-”

He shoved his thing into me, not even giving me a chance to think. As he ripped through my virgin wall, tears spilled from my eyes. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

Without even giving me time to adjust, he started trusting in and out of me, irritating my freshly penetrated opening even more.

“I. Suggest. You. Relax. It. Will. Make. This. More. Enjoyable.”

Relax? Relax? How could he possibly expect me to relax? 

How could he think that this would ever be enjoyable for me?

It felt like forever had passed before the Prince suddenly pulled out of me.

I made the mistake of looking back to make sure it was over.

That was the first time I saw his manhood, covered in my bodies juices. He was rubbing it with his hand, making it squirt out his own juices right onto my rear end and on the back of my thigh.

I felt disgusting as the goo hit me.

I managed to stay up on my hands and knees, despite the fact that I was utterly exhausted by the ordeal that my body had just been through.

As the Loki cleaned himself off and put his back on, he spoke. “Every time you come to clean my room, you will entertain me in this way. You will do exactly as I say every time. If you do not show up or do as I tell you, I will tell everyone your secret and let you be banished out of the kingdom.

And if you run, I may be merciful and catch you myself before the soldiers do… but I’ll make no promises. Am I understood?”

I didn’t want to agree to this. It felt like I was making a deal with the devil himself.

A hand swatted against my backside, surprising me. “Am. I. Understood?”

“… Yes, your highness.”

“Good. Now, clean this up and get back to work.”

I went through my work and day in an embarrassed day, and I kept comforting myself with the only thing I could tell myself.

At least it can’t get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“And where do you think you’re going?”

I stopped in my tracks upon hearing his voice which had only, just recently, become so commanding.

Thor was banished to Midgard.

The Allfather had fallen into the Odin sleep.

The Allmother needed to stay by the Allfather’s side.

Which meant that Loki was the only one who could rule the kingdom in his father’s place until he woke up.

He had only had this power for a short time, but he was already acting like the permanent King. And it scared me.

“Come back here.”

I had just served him a goblet of wine while Lady Sif and the Warriors three tried to get him to bring Thor back. His refusal to “against the Allfather’s last wish” had clearly made Sif angry. But there was nothing she could do about it. Like me – like all of us – she was stuck.

I didn’t want to go back to him. I knew what he wanted. 

But I was tired of giving it to him.

Running away and getting caught by the guards had started to seem like a better option.

But this found power of his put fear back into my blood.

The venom in his demand made shiver. I was shaking so badly that I couldn’t keep the serving dish in my hands steady.

“Come. Back. Here.”

I couldn’t take it anymore.

I let the dish fall from my hands before sprinting out of the throne with Loki yelling after me.

I needed to get out.

I needed to get home.

I needed to get my sister and get to the Bifrost.

I needed to go to somewhere. Anywhere.

Maybe we could go to Midgard where Thor was. At least there, I know we could be safe.

How foolish I was to think that we – that I could run from him.

I didn’t get down three corridors before Loki jumped out the shadows, grabbed me, and transported us to his room.

He threw me down to the floor, sending a shooting pain into my shoulders.

“I was kind to you. And I was patient with you. I have kept your secret for this long and protected you and your sister while asking so little in return… And this is how you repay me?”

“What you require for silence is not little! Raping me every day is no little matter!”

With fury filling his eyes, Loki knelt down to my level, taking a handful of my hair and pulling my face towards his. “I never raped you. You consented to our deal.”

“What choice did I have? Refusing you would mean banishment for me and the abandonment of my sister.”

“You chose to sacrifice your body for secrecy, regardless of the situation… But…”

Suddenly, those cruel eyes got an idea.

“If it’s rape you want, then it is rape you shall have.”

With no hesitation, Loki threw off his helmet and tossed his staff aside. I tried to push him away as his hands fell onto the top of the green garment that he had already forced every servant in the castle to wear. My fighting hands didn’t even distract him as he ripped through the fabric of both the over garment and my under camisole. He left me completely naked on top, allowing the room’s cold air to cover my skin in goose bumps and harden my nipples.

He let his entire dead weight hold me down as he started biting and sucking at my neck. My useless fists pounded against his back, doing nothing more than annoying him enough to trap both my wrists in a one-handed shackle.

He sucked and bit his way down to my freezing breasts, taking my right nipple into his mouth first. He bit the pink bud until it bled and suckled up the blood like a baby sucking breast milk. He repeated the assault on my other breast as I screamed for him to stop.

As he continued his oral assault, Loki’s free hand ripped the rest of my clothes open and off and began violently rubbing his palm against my entrance, making my kick at him in reaction.

All he had to do was punch in the middle of both my inner thighs to render them temporarily paralyzed.

Once that was done, he released my wrists to undue and lower his pants before grabbing me by the ankles and push my legs up and nearly over my head.

He shoved into my dry entrance, drawing a ragged scream from my throat as he began to thrust in and out.

The pain was excruciating, despite my past experiences with him. I felt like I was being torn open from the inside out. I felt like Loki’s thing was actually getting bigger while it was inside of me. And colder.

I snapped my eyes open and found that the Prince of Asgard’s skin and turned a deep blue with white markings over his face and body. His eyes had turned blood red as he glared down at me.

“Is this not what you wanted?”

Loki was a frost giant.

I was being raped by a frost giant.

I screamed in horror at the top of my lungs, and right when I did, Loki growled as he released his seed into my abused womb.

My scream crumbled into loud, pathetic sobs.

Loki pulled out of me, returning to his normal look.

The moment he released me, I turned onto my side and drew my froze legs up as high as I could as I rolled into the fetile position.

Loki pulled his pants up, put on his helmet, and grabbed his staff.

“Guards!”

Two guards rushed into the room.

‘This is it. I’m done for.’

“Someone has raped this woman in my chambers. Take her to the infirmary and find the criminal for instant execution.”

The guards did as he ordered, rushing to my side as Loki walked out of the room.

“Did you see who did this to you, miss?”

“… A monster.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started to regain consciousness.

When the Allfather started conjuring up dark energy to send Thor to Midgard, I acted on instinct and just ran into the energy cloud, latching onto Thor.

Somewhere all the way, I had lost my grip and plummeted to the ground.

I started looking around at this new place.

Midgaurd. It was very dirty. And rocky. And covered with trees.

Somewhere deep within the trees, I started hearing explosions and loud bangs. That had to be where Thor was.

But if I recognized the eyes that were watch me from above, I knew that Loki wasn’t with him. Or fighting him.

I looked up to see him standing on a rocky ledge, smirking down on me.

Clearly, he was happier to see me than I was to see him.

…

“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape – if you so much as scratch that glass… ”

With a few press of some buttons, the man by the name of Nick Fury opened a huge abyss beneath the glass prison that Loki had just been locked in.

“It’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap! You get how that works?!”

Once he had made his point, Nick Fury closed the abyss back up.

With a gesture to Loki, he said, “Ant.” Gesturing back to his buttons, he said, “Boot.”

All this was very amusing to Loki. I could hear it in his chuckle. “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh, I’ve heard.” With that, Loki turn to look at us. He knew we were watching him, though he could not see us.

“A mindless beast who makes play he’s still a man.”

Everyone started looking at the man in the purple garment. The man they all called “Doctor Banner”.

“How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”

“How desperate am I?” This Fury was a brave warrior. I could hear it in his voice. “You threaten my world with war. You steel a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it’s fun. You have made me very desperate, and you may not be glad that you did.”

Loki cooed in taunting awe. “It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract – to have power – unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.”

Fury glared Loki down. “Well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.”

Right as Nick Fury was starting to leave Loki, Loki said to him, “If you doubt my real power, why don’t you go to that little girl who tagged along with my brother and ask after me. See what she says and does.”

Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

…

Fury came into the room that we were all in. Everyone was still staring at me.

“What’s your name?”

“Her name is Lifa. She’s a servant of Asgard.”

Nick Fury looked at Thor, slightly annoyed, but turned back to me. “Why are you here?”

I said nothing and Thor had obviously taken Fury’s glare as a warning to not answer my questions for me.

“The silent treatment ain’t gonna help you hear sweet heart? Why are you here?”

“She will not answer you, Nick Fury. She is mute.”

I hadn’t spoken since the day that Loki had scared me for the rest of my life.

“Can she write?”

“Few servants can. Schooling for them is scarce.”

“You sure she’s not just playing dumb?”

Everyone looked to the metal man who had attacked Thor when he was trying to talk to Loki.

“She’s probably fucking Reindeer games and keeping quiet to cover for him.”

“Watch how you speak, metal man.”

“Can you prove that it’s not an option? Has she always been mute?”

“No.”

“When did she start the silent treatment.”

“Sometime during my banishment while Loki was on the throne.”

“See? Probably wants to be the would-be King’s go to pussy. Bet you can get some great benefits for that.”

“Leave her alone, Stark.” The soldier they called “Rodgers”. I had to wonder why he was defending me when he didn’t even know me.

Nick Fury had to make the ultimate decision. “I know she has an ulterior motive for being here and I want to find out what it is.”

“What do you suggest, sir?”

“He wants us to see how she reacts to him.” He turned to glare down at me. “And so do I.”

…

Two of their Midgardian Gaurds dragged me towards Loki’s glass cage. I fought against them the whole way, trying pull away from them.

They could tell how I was reacting to him when they saw I didn’t want to be in the same space as him? What more did they want?

They opened the door and pushed me in, letting me roll onto the floor.

I jumped to my feet and ran for the door, wanting to slip out before it closed and locked.

Too late.

I ran into the door, pushed against it, and pounded on it with my fists before giving and pressed my forehead against it.

Loki, finally, chuckled at my escape attempts.

“I didn’t expect them to put you in here with me… not that I’m complaining.”

The insinuation in his voice made me cringe.

“Are they trying to see what I’ll do against a completely helpless being? If they wanted to know, they should’ve just asked you about all the times I’ve conquered you.”

I could hear him moving closer to me, making tuck my head down and try to shrink in size.

“Were you just too ashamed to tell them our little secret? How you gave your body to me for silence.”

I started to pressed my entire body against the door, clamoring for more space away from him.

“Or was it the time the I took you and reduced you to a screaming, crying, crumbling mess in the middle of my room?”

I squeezed my eyes shut as Loki pressed his body against my back, whispering into my ear.

“Just so you know, your fighting and screaming made the whole experience far more pleasing than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

I snapped.

I kicked my leg back, letting the flames roll of my leg and throw Loki against the opposition wall.

Silence fell over us as the glare set upon my face.

I was done hiding and done pretending.

I released the illusion from my body that made everyone see. The me from a long time ago; clear, pale skin, long ginger hair tried in a braid, and clean servants garbs. They were all fake.

My hands and feet were covered with completely black burns while the rest of my arms and legs with cover with orang-pink peeling scars. My skirts had wholes in them and had burned up past my knees. My sleeves and neckline were burned into my skin. My hair was healthy with one-inch bangs and shoulder length hair. The rest of my hair had been burned into crazy, black, wire tangles. I turned to glare at Loki, showing him the burn that now covered the entire right side of my face. It had ever burned my eyeball to a blood red color.

As he stared in awe at the transformation, I lifted my hand, allowing a fire ball to materialize in my hand.

“… My, my, my… You’ve changed more than I thought.”

With that, I threw the fireball, at him, starting a fight that caused us to circle one another in caution and throw whatever magic we could at each other.

It, actually, didn’t take all that long for me to tackle Loki to the ground. I positioned my self on top of his chest with his arms pinned under my legs. My left hand gripped his throat with all my might.

I brought my right hand back and conjured a fire ball again.

“Go on. Do it. If you have the guts to, I dare you.”

I threw my entire arm into a punch.

… That landed, smoking, and inch away from the right side of Loki’s face.

“Good thing your brother still scares me more than you do.”

As if on cue, Thor came in with Fury, demanding that I leave the cell.

Once the door was open, I pushed myself off Loki and started to walk towards the door.

“Run away, little girl.”

I whipped back around to look him dead in the eye. “My name is Lifa… And I am done running.”


End file.
